The present invention relates to the treatment of glasses known in the art as 96% silica glasses, and particularly to the treatment of such glasses to modify the physical properties thereof by removing hydroxyl ions therefrom and introducing nitrogen.
Glasses of the kind referred to as 96% silica glasses, and methods for manufacturing such glasses, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,744 to Hood et al. In accordance with such methods, alkali borosilicate glasses of specified composition are subjected to a phase separation heat treatment to separate the glass into a silica-rich phase and a phase rich in alkali and boron. This latter phase is then removed by leaching to provide a microporous glass body comprising a very high percentage of silica (typically at least about 94% by weight) and minor amounts of residual alkali and boron.
Glass produced by this process is referred to as 96% silica glass without regard to the exact silica content thereof. It may be used either in the porous state, or, after consolidation by heating, in the non-porous state. In porous form, the glass may be used to support catalysts and enzymes, and as a chromatographic medium. Consolidated 96% silica glass is used to provide refractory glass articles such as crucibles and envelopes for arc lamps.
It is also known that glasses generally can include hydroxyl species such as, for example, silanol groups (--Si--OH). These can result from the presence of hydroxides or water in batch materials, or from moisture otherwise introduced during glass processing. Such species not only reduce the annealing point of the glass but also give rise to infrared absorption bands therein.